


To Love And To Honour

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Disney's Coco AU, Gen, Inspired by Coco (2017), Japanese Festival, M/M, Obon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, THIS IS NOT AN OMEGAVERSE, Viktuuri Angst Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Every since Hikari Katsuki stepped on the ice for the first time, she discovered a passion like no other for figure skating, wanting to become one herself despite her father's prohibitions. On the day of the Obon, the Japanese festival to honor the spirits of the ancestors and celebrate their visit to the World of the Living, she'll have to embark on a journey without precedent to the Land of the Dead, uncover the secrets that shattered her little family and find the real reason why her father never let her go near a skating rink, helping him get over his own fears and traumas that kept him from the promise he made a few years ago to the man he never stopped loving, but once betrayed unwittingly.A Disney's Coco AU written for the Viktuuri Angst Bang.Versión en Español
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Viktuuri Angst Bang 2019





	To Love And To Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm finally posting the first part of mi Angst Bang fic. So exciting!
> 
> I can easily say Coco is my favorite Disney (Pixar) movie and I wanted to write this story for a while ago (literally a year ago) and now it's my time to share it with you! :D
> 
> Hope you like it!

“I want to skate on ice!”

This were the first words Hikari Katsuki said when she first entered the Nishigoris’ skating rink, when she was four years old. She had been so excited walking through each centimeter of the lobby, that she didn’t notice her dad’s horrified expression and the look he crossed with Yuuko, just before he said with a little smile, “Oh, but you’re too young for that, honey”.

Hika stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with a pout in her delicate pink lips. In a way she knew they were there only because grandma Hiroko was sick and aunt Mari was traveling abroad, so she would have to stay with aunt Yuuko while dad was at work.

However, Hika didn’t really complain. She liked to spend time with Yuuko’s triplets because they were fun and always taught her new things, like that time when they borrowed Yuuko’s phone and Hika learned how to browse on YouTube, sliding from video to video and saving in her mind the melodies of children’s songs that soon had became her favorites.

Today wasn’t the exception, either. As soon as Yuuri said those words and eventually left the building, Axel’s face (who claimed to be the older sister) lit up mischievously and immediately dragged Hika to the locker rooms. Once there, and after making sure only her sisters had followed them, she whispered to the little girl’s ear, “Don’t worry, we’ll help you”

“We will teach you how to get on skates!,” Lutz added.

“And do laps around the rink!,” Loop exclaimed.

Hika couldn’t believe her luck, and by her age she learned that this wouldn’t be the only time the triplets would indulge her and help her make her dreams come true.

That afternoon was one of the best on little Hika’s life; Axel and Lutz taught her to use a pair of ice skates and, by the end of the day, Hika managed to do a full lap to the rink without any help. In her innocence and happiness for her recent achievement, Hika ran to aunt Yuuko to tell her what had just happened, but she was faced with an expression of horror and a shrill voice directed to her daughters.

“But what did you do?!,” she exclaimed in terror. “Yuuri is going to kill me. I told you to listen to him for once!”

“But mom, Hika now knows to skate on ice,” Lutz retorted as her sisters hugged each other to protect themselves from their mother’s rage. “If she keeps on training, she may be as great as Vi⎯”

“Don’t say it!,” Yuuko snapped, this time with a very serious expression. “Don’t you dare say his name in front of her, Lutz. And neither do you two.”

The triplets went instantly silent and stood very still before the accusing finger pointed at the three of them, nodding in unison. Yuuko then crouched down in front of Hika and said softly, “Hika, honey, promise me you won’t tell dad about any of this, will you?”

The little girl looked at her confused, tilting her head to the side, “But aunt Yuu-chan, today I learned to do a lap on the skates all by myself”

“I know,” Yuuko sighed “but dad doesn’t need to know, so you have to promise me you won’t tell him”.

Hika wasn’t fully convinced yet, “Daddy says lying is wrong...”

“Just think about it as a secret,” Yuuko insisted. “One that only the five of us know,” she added with a wink.

Hika didn’t understand completely the reason why dad Yuuri shouldn’t know about her biggest achievement, but she agreed to keep the secret after aunt Yuuko promised her candies and one of her famous desserts next time they visited her.

By the end of the day, however, Hika not only did learn to do a full lap around the rink without help, but she also learned that those things that aren’t said, are not always lies.

***

The loss of a loved one never gets easier with time, especially when said loved one used to be part of the best memories that were once shared with others close to us who aren’t between us now, either.

It had been about two weeks after Makkachin’s death, and Yuuri still wasn’t over the fact that his dear pet wasn’t around anymore to keep them company and remind them that there was still a part of  _ someone _ next to them.

The worst part was, Yuuri didn’t have time to mourn over his lost dog, having a daughter to take care of and a life to attend to.

Hikari was now five years old and had practically dragged her dad into today’s ballet class. Minako-senpai was going to teach them the last part of their first ballet recital they’d be showing in front of the whole city in about a month, and the girl couldn’t be more excited about it.

Yuuri was very proud of his little daughter’s achievements. The girl danced like she was born on a stage, her feet as light as his own and an innate ability to float to the rhythm of the music as if it were really her who created it.

Every time Yuuri watched his daughter dance, all his fears and sorrows melted away.

Well, almost all of them.

The class went on normally. Hika learned quickly and was one of the first ones to memorize the full routine, helping out Minako-senpai later to teach it to the remaining girls. Yuuri smiled in delight without tearing his gaze away from his precious ballerina, feeling at the same time a small pang of pain as he remembered a certain absent person that should  _ definitely _ be there, contemplating the one that would undoubtedly be the next ballet princess; the  _ prima ballerina _ who’d rule stages all around the world.

Ah, there was no doubt that Hikari Katsuki was really talented.

When the class ended, Minako-senpai called the girls over while their parents applauded and praised them for doing a great job, and after she gave them all the recommendations for next class, she turned to the parents and happily announced, “Well, most of these little ones are very talented. Maybe if they get bored of ballet, figure skating will always be waiting for them. Who knows which one of these little girls is destined to be a five-time world champion…”

And she winked at Yuuri, who turned pale and straightened his back, feeling a sudden cold running down his spine and a light shiver in his hands. He looked back at Minako and subtly shook his head.

It wasn’t easy yet. It would never be easy.

The rest of the present parents didn’t seem to give too much importance to the comment . Some of them laughed under their breaths; others simply remained silent, concentrated on their little ballerinas, but all of them fully aware of the announcement Yuuri had made before the international press two years ago.

Yuuri didn’t like that much having had to make that announcement, but he knew how pesky media could get at the smallest news, and he had to protect Hikari from them. He couldn’t risk his little daughter to be pestered with questions about times she didn’t even had witnessed herself.

It was painful to hide, but it’d be much worse to know his daughter would suffer needlessly just for knowing about it.

“Daddy!,” Hika’s sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts as she ran to him. Yuuri smiled at her. “Did you see me? Did you hear what Minako-senpai said about me?”

“Of course I did, sweetie!,” he took her in his arms. “You’re the best dancer in the world!” And he bathed her in a million and a half kisses. Yuuri had to admit it: no matter how miserable he felt without the love of his life beside him, he still had his precious daughter, who meant the world to him.

“Yay!,” the girl exclaimed. “And Minako-senpai also said we can switch to figure skating if we don’t want to keep on dancing. Can we, daddy? Can we?”

Yuuri’s smile faded a little and that cold sweat ran down his back again. He’d always feared Hika would ask him a question like that, and since the previous year, she had been insisting on it to the point where Yuuri was running out of excuses.

Forcing a smile, he uttered with a slightly disappointed tone, “Oh, but Hika-chan, does that mean you’re already bored of ballet? Don’t tell me you wanna quit right after discovering your talent…”

“Mmmm, no,” the little one put her index finger to her lips, “but I wanna learn how to skate on ice. And be a five-time world champion!”

Sometimes Yuuri wanted to watch her skating, too. He really wanted to. But just thinking about what had happened… It wasn’t possible; he wouldn’t allow himself another mistake like that, especially if it was his daughter he was talking about.

Hika allowed herself to daydream for a moment, and before Yuuri could say anything else, she asked, “Daddy, what is “five-time world champion”?”

Yuuri breathed a half-hearted laugh and got up from his chair, “It means she’s won five times in a row”, he answered with a smile.

_ Just like your papa Viktor… _

He took Hika’s bag along with her jacket and together they walked to the exit door. Once outside, Yuuri crouched down next to his daughter and looked at her in the eyes, “What if you promise me something, Hika-chan,” he said softly, buttoning the girl’s jacket. “Why don’t you dedicate this recital to Makkachin and dance like never before? Maybe we can talk about the skating later…”

Hika’s face lit up with a big, heart-shaped smile and her pretty cerulean eyes were filled with sparkles that reminded the stars in a dark night. “Yes, yes! Thank you, daddy!,” and she threw herself into his arms in the strongest of embraces.

Yuuri sighed and held his daughter for a moment, kissing her head. Then they broke away and he forced a smile, incapable of showing his fears in front of her.

As they made their way home, Yuuri started to think about what he’d said to Hika and what it would mean later. He knew that promise would only last for a month and then he would have to find another excuse to evade what he feared the most, but that only made it even more unbearable.

Yuuri really hated to lie to his daughter.

Along the way, Hika kept humming and jumping to the rhythm of the song she had rehearsed earlier, turning from time to time to smile cheerfully at her dad. Yuuri forced a curve on his lips every time the girl looked at him.

A fake smile had never felt so painful before.

***

  
  


A few months after Hikari’s seventh birthday, Yuuri found himself in the middle of his dark living room watching the live broadcast of the final of figure skating at Milan Winter Olympics and waiting for Yuri’s turn, who had surprised everyone with a sublime presentation of  [ Schindler’s List ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0iusvydl8) as his free skate during the whole season.

Sometimes Yuuri wished he hadn’t quit the ice so early, but after that incident, every time he got near a skating rink he felt a wave of anxiety and fear that made him want to run away from there.

He still remembered that, right after his forced retirement, Yuri, Minami and even some other young skaters had asked him to coach them or at least choreograph one of their routines, but he utterly refused on all occasions. He’d swore to himself he’d never set foot on a skating rink ever again, and just the thought of returning to one, even if he was just going to coach someone, made him nauseous.

From the tv it was heard when the announcer called Yuri for his presentation, and right when the young Russian started to greet the audience from the screen, Yuuri heard a soft gasp coming from the back of the couch. He turned around and saw little Hikari there, silently watching the tv screen.

Smiling, he extended a hand towards her to bring her closer. “Come here, beautiful,” he said softly, and the girl took his hand. “It’s past your bedtime, don’t you think? Do you want to see uncle Yurio make his presentation instead?”

The little one nodded shyly and Yuuri smiled at her, letting her sit beside him on the couch. Despite all his prohibitions about skating, he at least allowed his daughter enjoy the sport that once meant his entire life, even if it was under strict supervision.

It was not surprising that Hikari looked a little intimidated and startled every time she was caught watching figure skating presentations in all its modalities, but she knew she could do it if she was accompanied by her dad, so she relaxed and snuggled up next to him, excited to be able to watch the final together. Yuuri put an arm over her shoulders and covered her with a blanket, softly kissing her head as she leaned on his chest.

He finished what was left of his tea as he contemplated how Yuri once again broke another world record and claimed the gold medal, hearing Hika’s soft gasps every time the Russian boy landed a jump correctly or gained a higher score with each spin, leaving the rest of the competition watching the ice on his skates.

Hika started falling asleep on his lap, and in the middle of the award ceremony, while Yurio took the gold medal and positioned himself to hear the Russian national anthem, the girl sighed hopefully, hugging her dad as she murmured, “I want to be there someday...” and with that, she fell deeply asleep.

Yuuri watched her while holding a melancholic sigh, the Russian national anthem sounding in the background, and pleading to all heavens that Hikari’s obsession was merely a phase.

He really hoped she would forget the skating subject soon, because he’d hate to be the one to destroy his daughter’s dreams in the future, breaking his own heart in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short first chapter, but I promise the next ones will be a bit longer.
> 
> I linked Yulia's stunning program at Sochi because I can totally imagine Yuri skating as beautifully as her at the Olympics, and also as an excuse to rewatch the performance again :P
> 
> Also, I made a great research about the Obon, the main Japanese summer festival in which this story takes place, and I'll be explaining some things out if they are not completely clear in the story (mostly because of the POVs I'm using), and feel free to ask (or correct me) about anything you may find odd about the festival n.n
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
